1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a focus detecting device having a plurality of focus detecting areas and, more particularly, to an arrangement for joining together a focus detection sensor and a holding member which holds an optical member.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 8-29652, there is disclosed, as shown in FIG. 7, an arrangement in which the positioning of a focus detecting sensor 1100 with respect to a body block 1000 is effected by pushing a pair of shafts 1210 provided on a sensor holder 1200 against a pair of bearings provided on the body block 1000.
According to the arrangement disclosed in the above Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 8-29652, however, the inclination of a focus detecting device with respect to an optical axis is adjustable only in the direction of rotation around the pair of shafts 1210. Depending on the allocation of a field of focus detection, therefore, any slanting state of the focus detecting sensor 1100 might be left unadjusted. Under such a condition, there is a possibility that it is impossible to have any adequate performance of the focus detecting device.